1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor grader
2. Background Information
A motor grader is generally equipped with a steering member, a case section, and a steering post. The steering member is a steering wheel for example, and is attached to the case section. The case section is supported by the steering post. The steering post is disposed in front of a cab.
For example, the case section in the motor grader in U.S. Design Pat. No. D556,790 is attached in to the steering post in a tiltable manner. As a result, a gap is provided between a lower end part of the front surface of the case section and an upper end part of the front surface of the steering post to avoid interference with the steering post when the case section is tilted.